


亵渎（pwp，ABO）

by kokotree



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Catholicism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokotree/pseuds/kokotree
Summary: Andrew提出要回去洪都拉斯，但是遭到了Lenny的反对，这让Andrew常年压抑在内心的欲望爆发了出来





	亵渎（pwp，ABO）

“Lenny，我不想呆在这里，我要回洪都拉斯了。”

 

Lenny完全没料到Andrew会说这样的话，哦不，他总是这样，那时候说好了一起走的他却先回去了。

 

“Andrew，你怎么可以像个孩子为所欲为？你必须留在这里！”

 

“给我个理由。”

 

“这是来自Holy Father的命令。你 必 须 留 下！”

 

“换一个理由。”

 

Lanny张大了嘴巴又合上了，他从来没想到从小到大温和的好友突然变得这么强势。他飞快思索着其他的理由，最后只是徒劳的抓紧了红衣主教的黑西装。

 

“因为我现在需要你！我需要你帮助我更好地完成神的旨意！”

 

“你真的需要我吗？真的需要吗？是需要我去逼一个少年自杀还是需要我亲吻你的脚尖？！”Andrew贴近Lenny，迫使Lenny一步步往后退，与此同时，他长年靠着抑制剂压抑的Alpha信息素爆发了出来。那是一种混合着威士忌和烟草味的浓重味道，直接一股脑儿冲进了Lenny的鼻腔。

 

“Andrew…你…你是Alpha？我一直以为你是个Beta。”

 

“如果我是Alpha，Lenny你会躲着我。而现在你这么害怕是因为，你是一个Omega。尽管Ma遮掩得很好，但是我一直都知道。”

 

“我该走了。”他必须走了，吸食上一支抑制剂已经是三个小时前的事了，而现在他被压在这间狭小的单人房的墙壁上，被眼前浓烈的信息素逼得被迫发情了，时隔30年的发情，自从分化那次以来的第一次，仿佛是要把30年拖欠的份都连本带利的要回来一般势头凶猛，Lenny感到自己身下仿佛失禁一般不断有粘腻的液体流下来。

 

但是Andrew没有给他机会逃脱。Lenny被狠狠得按在墙上。如果是往常，他完全可以轻易推开比他矮半个头的Andrew，而现在他整个人只感到一阵阵热潮，他甚至需要手扶着墙才能站直。

 

“你真得准备现在就走吗？Lenny，你可是发情了，如果没有一个Alpha来抚慰你，明天整个教廷都会知道他们年轻的教宗是一个Omega。”Lenny的信息素已经弥漫了整个房间，这气味浓郁到甚至带着侵略性，是的带有侵略性的Omega气味，很难分辨其中到底是哪一种味道更甚，有花香、青草香，甚至有海的味道，不愧是最适合侍奉上帝的Omega，包容万物。

 

“况且…”Andrew的手探进Lenny的神袍“你这里已经这么湿了，明明就期待着有Alpha把你压在身下操到喊不出话来。”

 

“Andrew，我们的神…他不允许同性恋。利未记中说到…他说到…”体内的燥热让他必须大口呼吸，更糟糕的是他的下体却空虚的要命，Andrew的手在他下体游走只是更增加了这种欲望，他无望地看着墙上的耶稣像，但是又无法真心祈祷。

 

“说到神，如果我们的神知道他最重要的信徒和同性发生了关系，他会怎么说？如果我现在在这里把你标记了，在你体内成结，他会怎么说？如果你怀孕了，你一定会把孩子生下来的是吗？毕竟你是这么讨厌堕胎。”

 

Lenny无助地摇了摇头，他必须两手紧紧抓住Andrew的西装才能不往下滑，体内的骚动更加剧烈了，他如果现在不抗争之后就没有任何机会了。可是他的抗争太微弱，没有任何效果。Andrew飞快地解开裤链，胡乱地把裤子扔到一边，他靠近Lenny，将教宗的两条腿拖在了手上。

 

Lenny因为缺少支撑屁股往下一沉，Andrew为了稳住有些份量的Lenny往前贴的更近。

 

“Andrew，Andrew，你想从Holy Father这里…得到…得到什么，如果你现在…放开我，我什么都…答应你，你想回…洪都拉斯，可以，我答应你。”

 

Andrew已经不会停手了，他贴近Lenny的后颈隐约的腺体，两人的信息素相互混合着又灌回两人的鼻息，让两人的欲望变得更难压抑。“我只想拥有你。真该在你分化那时候冲进你的房间标记你，这样你就去不了神学院，就可以做我一个人的Omega了。Lenny，你希望我先操哪个洞？”Andrew靠近Lenny的腺体，磨蹭着汲取上面的信息素。

 

“我已…献给上帝。”Lenny的下体全部展现在Andrew的面前，言语是他现在唯一的防卫武器。Andrew的临时标记让Lenny体内的躁动平复了些。但是身体却想要汲取更多的信息素

，他的头甚至不自觉地凑向Andrew。

 

这样的Lenny真是太可爱了，Andrew不再等待，他那已经勃起的阴茎顶进了Andrew隐藏在阴囊后面的Omega阴道，挤开了两片柔软的阴唇后感受到了那未被开拓的甬道无比紧致。即使经验丰富如Andrew，他也未曾品尝过这样的极致Omega。

 

“啊…啊…嗯啊…哈…”从未被进入过的地方随着Andrew的挺进，Lenny的口中随之漏出一声声呻吟，从未听到过的声音从自己的口中传出，他慌忙用无处安放的双手捂住自己的嘴。

 

Andrew边寻找着敏感点边往更深处顶去，接着他感觉到了，感觉到自己顶上了那片软肉，他只要再往前顶一步，Lenny就完完全全属于他了，但是…他现在才发现他做不到，他转而去攻击那些敏感点，这让Lenny整个人弓起身趴在了Andrew的身上，而Andrew为了稳住Lenny，手往后移拖住了屁股，捏上去那一刻Andrew都忍不住要飙出脏话，这手感简直要好于幻想中圣母玛利亚的丰乳。

 

“Andrew…please…标记我…I …I beg you…结住我。”猛烈的攻击早已剥夺了Lenny的所有理智。他不记得自己的身份，不记得天父在上，不记得那些拉丁文，不记得他自己颁布的那个条例，他只想被眼前的Alpha标记，这才是一个Omega该做的。

 

面对眼前的Lenny，Andrew只是吻去了滑落下来的泪珠，并在脖颈后轻轻啃咬着，以便注入更多的信息素。他在高潮前退了出来，任凭白浊的精液射在墙壁和地毯上。但是Lenny的情潮不会如此简单地褪去，Andrew把他压在自己的单人床上，以Lenny留下的貌似无穷无尽的爱液作润滑，将刚度过不应期的阴茎挺了进去。这次换成了后面的小穴，不用担心神会授予子嗣的Andrew更加大胆的往深处一次次挺入，最后将自己的爱液灌在了Lenny的体内。与此同时，仅靠着后穴被碾压的那些敏感点，Lenny的前端就射了，两次，高潮过后就像全身心的气力都被榨干一般，Lenny沉沉地睡着了。

 

Andrew为Lenny清理了下体黏黏糊糊的粘液后，靠在了他的身边，这夜如此珍贵，他不舍得睡。他抚弄着Lenny的发丝和脸庞的轮廓，他知道这以后的某一天他一定会后悔自己没有在今夜标记Lenny，但是他不忍心剥夺Lenny 的所有只为让Lenny变成自己的所有物。

 

“如果让我标记你，我就不去洪都拉斯了。”Andrew看着Lenny苦笑道，想必他们的教宗醒来后巴不得他滚回洪都拉斯了，或者更糟，把他发配到某个只剩下寒冷的小地方。

 

与上帝共同拥有你的这一夜，便是我的福音。

 

 


End file.
